sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Diary UK 2005
Diary international< Diary International, Seasonal UK, > Diary UK 2006 Jan-Mar March 2005 Year of the Volunteer- This Month’s theme - Older People Veggie month organised by Animal Aid 27 - 3 April Welly week organised by HDRA April 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Justice 25 Southampton 50 years on: are we sustainable? Southampton Sustainability Forum May 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Environment 23 - 27 Noise Action Week 23- 27 National Summer Walk To School Week 23 -29 National Vegetarian Week 30 Kingston Green Fair June 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Recognition 1 - 7 Volunteers Week 5 -19 London Sustainability Weeks 2005 Thinking of Organising Sustainability Weeks in other areas of the UK? If you'd like to chat with someone about ideas please contact London 21 5 The London Green Lifestyle Festival in Greenwich Park, London Sustainability Weeks launch event, www.lsw2005.org 5 Camden Green Fair Regents Park, London Sustainability Weeks launch event, www.lsw2005.org 10 Grassroots innovations for sustainable development A one-day conference for researchers, practitioners and policymakers in the UK, exploring how grassroots innovations can be supported and encouraged. London 10 Blue Nose Day 11 -19 Green Transport Week, Bike Week 14 National Liftshare Day 19 Action Packed Futures, Whitworth Hall, County Durham ...More 20 -26 Real nappy week 27 Consultation deadline, Committee on Radioactive Waste Management 27 - 1 July The Big Recycle July 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Veterans 6 Community Action 2020 Project board meeting - see relevant talk page 14 Creative Risk: Bending the Rules to Get Things Done - Laban, London 16 Sheffield Green Fair 16 'The Walking Pound' Living Streets Annual Conference, London 16 - 17 Organic Food & Wine Fair Ryton Organic Gardens 22 -29 National Parks Week 26 18.30 BST Climate Change WEBCAST from the Dana centre August 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Sport 16 Community Action 2020 Project board meeting - see relevant talk page 29 Environmental Fair, Carshalton Park September 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Ability 3 -4 Soil Association Organic Food Festival Bristol Harbourside 4 Northampton Green Festival 3 -11 Organic Week, Soil Association 8 - 11 Heritage Open Days 12, week beginning - Democracy Dinner week 13 Response deadline: ' Active Community Unit Strategic Funding Consultation 17 Sponge London Open House Trail 2005 - highlighting sustainable buildings in London 17 - 18 Beachwatch 2005 21 '''Response deadline: ' Environmental Audit Committee Inquiry: Keeping the Lights on: Nuclear, Renewables, and Climate Change - see Consultations 24 - 9 October British Food Fortnight 26 Marine Bill Forum, London Details via Defra website 27 'Making it Happen', Community Action for Energy (CAfE) training course, Free for CAfE members, Edinburgh October 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Citizenship and community 3 - 7 International Walk to School Week 4 Climate change, Birmingham Sustainability Forum 18 'Making it Happen', Community Action for Energy (CAfE) training course, Free for CAfE members, York 19 'Making it Happen', Community Action for Energy (CAfE) training course, Free for CAfE members, Manchester 18 -24 Local democracy week 21 Apple Day 22 Viva!’s Incredible Veggie Roadshow, Canterbury 23 -30 One World Week 24 - 30 Energy saving week - Energy saving trust event 29 Csv Make a Difference Day November 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Europe 7 -13 Road Safety Week 11 Two minutes of silence - global ritual of reconciliation 16 'Making it Happen', Community Action for Energy (CAfE) training course, Free for CAfE members, Leicester 21 DIY Cities: creativity, self-organisation and regeneration, Southville, Bristol Demos City Salon event 22 Transport 2000 says 20’s Plenty where people live, 20’s Plenty! National Day of Action 22 'Making it Happen', Community Action for Energy (CAfE) training course, Free for CAfE members, Birmingham 23 - 4 December National Tree Week 26 Buy Nothing Day NO PURCHASE NECESSARY! December 2005 Year of the Volunteer - This Month’s theme - Animals 3 International Day of Climate Protest, including London Demo 4 Animal Aid's Christmas Without Cruelty Fayre, Kensington, London 6 '''SCA wiki's 1st birthday! 6 London 21 Sustainability Network Conference. Event includes various workshops - including one on London Sustainability Weeks - and a public discussion on Climate change 10 White Band Day 3 10 - 11 Fair Trade Fair, London 13 UN Decade on Education for Sustainable Development - UK Launch, London 13 'Making it Happen', Community Action for Energy (CAfE) training course, Free for CAfE members, Bedford 14 'Making it Happen', Community Action for Energy (CAfE) training course, Free for CAfE members, London 26 - 3 January 2006 Ramblers' Association Festival of Winter Walks category:Diary UK